A Rotten Type of Love
by cordiebear95
Summary: Love comes in many forms, so do promises. A promise made a long time ago has come back to haunt Mal after she finally declared her love to the king. But, does Mal truly know what she wants, of for that matter who... Takes place after Descendants 2 with lots of flashbacks to their time on the Isle... Rated M for later chapters


Prologue:

All men covet what is not theirs, and Harry Hook was no exception. There was almost nothing in all of Auradon that Harry wanted, that he didn't end up getting one way or another. Except one thing. Something that he wanted more then his revenge on Auradon.

 _Mal_.

The only daughter of Maleficent had been the one thing on his mind since as long as he can remember. The day they met was edged into his mind like the threads on a tapestry. His father had always told him to never venture too far from the docks, but that day something caused him to ignore his father's warning and venture into the Isle…

At 10 Harry could count on his left hand the number of times he had ever been on the Isle. The pirates never ventured further than they could see the sails on their ships, and for good reason too. Maleficent despised all Pirates and to cross her was sentencing yourself to death, they remained on the sea and she controlled the Isle. However today he wished that he had learned the twist and turns of the dark city.

Spinning around in circles Harry cussed to himself quietly looking up and down the dark alley.

" _Why does this place have to be a maze."_ He thought.

A bang caused him to look over his shoulder down the narrow Alley he had found himself in.

A small girl with vibrant blue hair raced past him almost knocking him over, several children following her laughing.

It wasn't often that you found a child laughing on the Isle. Most spent their days stealing and playing pranks on one another, much like their parents did as children.

Harry couldn't even remember if he himself had ever even allowed a laugh to escape his lips out of being happy, most times it was when he was causing mischief or when he was laughing at the misdeeds of another.

"Hey, shrimpy I wasn't done with you yet!" A voice yelled from the way the small group of children had come from.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the source of the sound.

Several children stood at the mouth of the Alley. But it was the one girl in the middle that held his attention.

Her shoulder length purple hair blow gently in the ever flowing breeze, and from head to toe she was clothed in dark purple and green leather.

Blowing a bubble and popping it with her teeth, she strutted forward to stand before him.

Even though she was a good foot shorter then him, he could still feel the intimidation rolling off her in waves.

She looked him up and down, "What you looking at pirate?"

Harry raised the corner of his mouth up into a smirk, the one he had inherited from his father. "You tell me princess?"

A growl formed at the back of her throat, "Who you calling princess?"

Her eyebrows narrowed and her eyes turned vibrant green as she took him in.

There was no doubt in his mind that she could go toe-to-toe with him on his best day.

"Well if the shoe fits." He replied smuggly.

Her hands which had been at her side was now a fist being pulled back ready to send a blow to his face.

Harry waited for the blow to strike but it never came.

"Oh Mal!"

Those two words sent the small group of children scattering every which way, as a dark cloaked figure emerged from the shadows.

The girl before him let a hiss escape her lips before spinning around on the spot, "Yes mother?"

"Running around like a little child Mal?" Her mother questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I was trying to end Uma." Mal replied walking towards her mother.

"That's my girl." She said pulling her along.

Harry removed his bandana and scratched at his head as he watch both mother and daughter disappear into darkness.

…...The second time his eye fell upon the purple haired goddess he was 13 and she was 12…. He had been in the crow's nest of one of the many decaying ships docked along the Isle. His mission avoid one of his father's many lessons on star charting at all costs.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy learning all this pirate, Harry just saw no point in learning how to sail or navigate the stars if he was never to leave the Isle. Sailing the seas was a hopeless dream, and a complete waste of his time.

A commotion below caused him to lean over the edge of the crow's nest and observe the scene below.

The first thing his eyes zoomed in on was Gil and Uma surrounded by a group of Isle kids. Their backs pressed up against the dead beams of the dock.

The next was Purple.

Her hair had grown longer since the last time he had scene her, that much he could tell from looking at her from behind. And she was at least a foot if not more taller than he had remembered.

She looked to be yelling something at the Daughter of Ursula and Son of Gaston, but he couldn't make out more then _shrimpy_ and _idiot_ from this far away.

Grabbing ahold of one of the ropes hanging behind him, Harry swang it over the edge and allowed it to fall to the deck below. Giving it a good yank to make sure it would hold he took a deep breath and climbed up onto the railing. It gave a groan below him, no doubt not use to the weight after all these years.

Truth be told Harry had not been all too sure this rope could hold him, after all like most thing on the Isle it to was old and worn but the closet thing he had to friends need him and he had no choice.

Giving out a wicked cry he pushed of the crows nest sending his body out into the air. All eyes turned to him as he maneuvered his way to the ground below and landed with a loud thud in front of Mal.

"Well, Well, Well What do we have here?" he whispered raising his hand up to move a piece of hair out from in front of Mal's emerald eyes. "Hello Princess."

Mal glared at him as she swatted his hand away, "My fight is not with you pirate so move aside."

Harry let a smile creep across his face, "No can do Princess. You're on my turf now lass and you gotta follow my rules."

"Call me a princess one more time and you won't be able to make anymore rules." She huffed.

"And what do you think you're going to do about it Princess….. Last time i checked you couldn't use magic so i think you're at a bit of a did-"

Mal's fist collided with Harry's mouth causing him to stagger back,

He let out a sinister laugh as he brought his hand up to his mouth giving it a wipe, not even phased as he pulled it back to reveal a trail of blood on the back of his hand.

"I underestimated you princess. But I should warn you, punch me again and you will see a side of me won't like." He warned, "Now you best be leaving lass."

Crossing her arms Mal stood her ground, "I'm not leaving till I get what they took from Evie." she stated sending a dirty look over his shoulder at his friends.

Giving her a wink Harry spun around and held out his hand towards the pair.

"Hand it over."

Uma gave a growl, but reluctantly reached into the bag slung over Gil's shoulder and pulled out a silver tiara.

"She wants it.." Uma stated throwing the piece of jewelry over her shoulder, "She swims for it."

A gasp sounded from behind him.

Pushing Harry out of the way Mal jumped over the rotten beam and into the murky water fellow, sending up a giant splash.

Several children raced raced to the rail and looked over searching for their leader. Harry followed suit, searching for any sign of the purple haired godess.

"Can Mal even swim." a small blond haired child whispered to the one next to him.

Harry's ears perked up at this as he cussed under his breath.

Throwing his hat and jacket to the ground, he dove over the railing after her.

His dive had been much more graceful than her's, but that was no doubt to do with the years and years of experience he had on the sea.

Harry sucked in a giant breath of air before he hit the water.

The water was cold against his skin, colder then he would have thought for the middle of the summer. Slowly he opened his eyes to let them adjust to the murky green water, and let his eyes roam over the ocean around him.

She was easy to spot, her purple hair standing out against anything for miles around.

She looked to be struggling to get to the surface, tiara in hand. Her arms reaching out for the sunlight above.

And then like nothing she stopped fighting….. Her arms stopped moving and the trail of bubbles that had been streaming from her mouth end. Her hair floating around her like a veil making her look like a siren from one of his father's old sea stories.

Harry pushed of the side of the boat and glided to her aid. Grabbing her by the arms he pushed her up towards the surface as best he could as he kicked his feet.

When they finally did break the surface, Harry sucked in a giant breath of air, the oxygen burning his lungs with every breath he took as he fought to keep them above the wave.

His legs were growing tired but he fought against that and pushed forward towards the rock edge surrounding the bay. When his hands did touch rock, he musturd up the last of his strength to push her up and over the edge, and pulled himself up.

Wiping his long wet brown hair out of his eyes he crawled on hands and knees towards Mal's body.

Her lips were blue, definitely not a good sign.

Raising his hands in front of him, Harry brought them down on her chest and continued to push hoping the daughter of Maleficent would wake up.

"Stupid girl." he muttered to himself, "Jumping into the ocean when you can't swim."

He repeatedly pushed on her chest until his arms grew sore, and with a final push he lowered his lips to her's and pushed his air into her body.

The body below him gave a violent jolt and jerked forward.

Mal sucked in air at the same time as she coughed making her sound like she was barking like a dog.

Harry fell back on his knees as a group of children came rushing off the docks.

"Next time think before you jump!"

"Mal!" the blue haired girl called pushing passed him.

"I'm okay….. He saved me." she whispered.

"Harry. My name is Harry Hook." he replied.

"Mal." She stated.

"Well just Mal, next time don't be an idiot." He huffed and turned on his heels and head back towards the ships…

They met countless times after that, until eventually they became inseparable. At one point they started finding comfort in each other's arms. Although they would never admit it, they had always felt something towards one another.

That was up until Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay had left the Isle to begin their life on Auradon.

Hook had come to visit her the night before she was to leave with a milk curdling scowl on his face.

"So it's true then." He asked, "You're leaving?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice Harry, the king ordered it." Mal said throwing her bag upon her bed and heading towards her makeshift dresser.

"Prince." Harry correct, "That pompous excuse for a man is not yet king."

"It doesn't matter." Mal said throwing some clothes onto the bed.

"It matters to me!" Harry growled.

"When will you learn Harry, we don't get a say in how we live if it's not our parent's making choices for us it demands from Auradon." Mal whispered "What are here only because are parent's need us and right now my mother needs me to go to Auradon to retrieve Fairy Godmother's Wand."

"Fairy Godmother's Wand?"

"Ya my mom wants me to bibbidi, bobbidi boo the barrier down so she can get her revenge. Mal replied returning to the bed to shove the clothes in her bag.

"So if she wants you to bring down the barrier, that means we are all free." Harry asked.

Mal gave him a dirty look, "Did you hit your head or something climbing up here?"

Harry threw his hook onto her bed and placed both his hands on her shoulders, "Don't you know what this means Mal? If the barrier is down we are free, nothing would tie you to your mother."

"We could leave….." She muttered.

"Together. We wouldn't have to sneak around anymore we could travel the seas you and me." Harry stated a smile creeping across his face. "Promise me when this is all said and done, you will return to the Isle and we will leave together.

For the first time in a long time Mal let a smile creep onto her face, "I promise."


End file.
